


The Desert Storm Doodles

by Blue_Sunshine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And because i said that: This is Safe For Work, Art, Doodles, Not what i should be doing at work, don't expect much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/Blue_Sunshine
Summary: My lazy doodles for The Desert Storm series. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Master Ben Naasade.


	2. Chapter 2

Slightly more involved sketch of Ben Naasade.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Shmi Skywalker and Shaak Ti.


End file.
